


Nearby You

by BooBear226611



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBear226611/pseuds/BooBear226611
Summary: Sirius Black. He's loud and doesn't give one about what anyone else thinks. Remus Lupin. He's reserved and would almost never act out. They're neighbours at their university and have never met. They just know each others names. Not even how they look is known to the other.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black. He takes Music and English. He's loud and doesn't give one about what anyone else thinks.

Remus Lupin. He does Drama and History. He's reserved and would almost never act out.

They're neighbours at their university and have never met. They just know each others names. Not even how they look is known to the other.


	2. Chapter 1

"Again?" Remus mumbled to himself as he heard music blaring from his neighbours.

He checked his phone and squinted at the sudden brightness. It was five in the morning. He had a lecture in four hours. 

"What the actual fuck? I want to sleep, you twat face."

He sat up and stretched his scarred half naked body. He managed to drag himself to the bathroom and rubbed his eyes to rid of any remaining sleep. He looked at his messy blonde hair through the mirror, unamused.

I'll have a shower later, he thought to himself as he brushed his teeth as quick as he could, using his mouth wash right after.

He lightly brushed his fingers over the scars on his face as he attempted to remember how they were inflicted on him. He was rudely interrupted by the distant music getting louder. He growled quietly in frustration and walked out of his flat in nothing but a pair of joggers.

He raised his knuckles to knock the wooden door but quickly lowered his arm as he second guessed himself and rushed back into his lonely apartment. He tugged on black jeans, a Fleetwood Mac shirt and a black hoodie. He brushed his hair quickly and slung his rucksack over one of his shoulders and left so he could get a coffee from a nearby café.

\-----

Sirius, on the other hand, was currently making out with an unfamiliar girl, both of them were very tipsy.

"Sirius, mate, we have English in a few hours," James said as he pulled his best friend away. Sirius groaned and stumbled to his room.

James got the mic and turned off the music, the lights still going. Everyone grumbled and faced him.

"Class starts in a few hours for a lot of us, sober up, people."

"SHIT!" almost everyone yelled, running out, dragging everyone else out with them.

Sirius was slipping on a pair of skinny jeans, a Rolling Stones shirt and a leather jacket. He gulped down a glass of water and placed sunglasses on his face, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Let's go, Prongs. I look fabulous."

James rolled his eyes at the nickname he had been given, though he did like it. What James didn't understand was how he remembered it.He shouldn't have. But he had. James tended to ignore it so he just walked out with Sirius on his tail.

"Wait, let me lock the door."

Sirius did so and they decided to get him a coffee to sooth his inevitable hangover. James then started to lead Sirius to a shop.

"This isn't B twenty four," Sirius noted.

"Yeah, because we're getting you gum, your breath is disgusting."

"That is just rude."

***

"Remus!" Lily, Remus' only friend, called.

He turned to look for the red head and found her charging at him like a rhinoceros.

"Oh, no..."

"You bastard!"

Everyone moved out of the way and let her tackle him to the ground. Remus groaned as they got up.

"What did I do this time?"

"You clearly didn't sleep until late last night and you haven't eaten in over twenty four hours!"

"I have..."

"Coffee doesn't count."

"...Not... You didn't let me finish," Remus defended, though it was obvious he was lying.

"Uh huh. Let's just go to study hall. Maybe we'll get your homework done on time."

"Mine?"

"Yes, yours, my little insomniac friend."

"You don't do yours until the last minute!"

"That's because I'm always reading interesting books."

"So am I!"

"Yeah, so much that you can't stop thinking about them at night and now you need glasses for in class and reading."

Remus was going to retort but came up with nothing so he got dragged to the study hall as he kept trying to think of something to say in return.

\-----

"That was so boring. Why am I even in that stupid class?" Sirius sighed out as he brushed his hair back with one of his hands, stuffing his book into his bag with the other as they kept walking through the halls.

"Because you're good at it when you actually try."

"It's hard to try when I have a banging headache," Sirius groaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink during the week."

"That isn't fun though, is it?" Sirius said sassily, tapping his best friends cheek.

James sighed yet again and they quickly got to study hall.

"Who are they?" Sirius asked, pointing to a red headed girl and a figure with their hood up.

"Lily Evans and her friend. Not sure who he is," James lied.

He knew who Remus was but couldn't say.

"I'm going to go talk to them. Evans looks cute."

A wave of jealousy hit James. He had been asking Lily out for years. He wasn't about to let that go now. He grabbed his friend's collar. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and James let go, immediately feeling guilty.

"What the hell? Are you okay, mate?"

"Who's your best friend?"

"Tom Hanks."

James gave him a stern look.

"Brad Pitt?"

He received a light shove.

"Okay, okay, you. I was just messing with you," Sirius laughed out.

"Exactly. What was the first thing I said to you when we first met?"

"That's my bed, bitch."

"I-"

James was quiet for a moment.

"After that."

"Pass the popcorn, fuckboy."

"Damn, I used a lot of colourful words..."

Sirius just nodded in agreement.

"After that."

"You're my friend now, tit face. I can't believe you nearly fell out of the window to see a bird."

James gestured for him to carry on.

"Friends stick together until the ends of the earth... Now tape me to the shitting door!"

"I need to tone it down with the language... But exactly."

"You want me to tape you to the door again?"

"No! The other thing!"

"Oh... What does that have anything to do with Evans?"

"I have liked her since year seven. Back the fuck off."

"What's that meant to mean? I thought we were friends."

"You are a literal stud. You are hot, smart and kind when you're not hammered. Hell, if I didn't like Lily this much, I'd go gay for you. But all you do is sleep with women once and never talk to them again. Lily is... Look at her. She's really pretty, smart, generous, not a little shit and all round perfect. If you somehow get into her panties, she's going to assume I'm the same and I won't have a chance with her. I doubt it will happen because she is sophisticated and has been turning me down for the entirety of the time I've known her. But please just shut the fuck up."

"Of course I'll be quiet, best buddy."

"What're you-"

"Chum."

"We're getting closer to them."

"Dearest pal of mine," Sirius said as they were right at the table. "Hey."

Sirius sat opposite Lily's friend with a smirk as James took the seat next to him.

"I'm Sir-"

"Yeah, whatever. You're Sirius Black and James Potter. We're trying to study here. Mind leaving us alone?" Lily said, catching eyes with James briefly.

"Nope. You two seem interesting. Lily, right? What's your friend called?" Sirius asked with his typical charm.

He was met with silence.

"Can't you talk?"

Remus was unbelievably angry and upset. The pen that was in his hand exploded from how tight he was holding it.

"Ooh, he's got a temper," Sirius said, leaning on his arm and trying to look at the mysterious person's face.

Remus stood up and slammed his book shut, accidentally knocking his chair over as he ran out. Lily looked towards where her friend had ran to.

"Fucking Remus..."

"Ooh, cute name," Sirius said, his smirk not faltering.

Lily and James exchanged looks and nodded, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Remus was angry because he was so unbelievably tired. He was upset because Sirius seemed so familiar to him but he couldn't figure out for the life of him where he knew him from. He was fully enraged because Sirius was being flirty, but he always is with everyone. He's always liked sitting on a bench outside and not do anything, just thinking.

The wind picked up as he felt as if he was almost completely calm. His hood fell from his head. Sirius had gotten a glimpse of the boy in front of him from a distance as James had forced him to apologise.

He could picture him, James, Remus and an unfamiliar person with a blurry face walking down a field while they laughed at something as Prongs was pointing up. Remus pulled the hood back up in shame and went to his room to try to do something there before Sirius had the chance to approach him.

\-----

"We gave up Hogwarts for them. What if they never remember?" James said to Lily through gritted teeth, missing the wizarding world.

"Well, they were obliviated so it's more than likely that's the case..." Lily muttered to mainly herself. "But it's fine. They're our best friends and... and I wouldn't care where I was, as long as I was with them."

"Yeah... me two..." James agreed, folding his arms and putting his head on top of them then was hit with a sad reality. "If they don't remember, they won't remember them did you not see- This is exactly how Sirius was before he got close to Remus. A mess. An absolute mess."

"Yeah... so is Remus. I think he knows he's missing something and it's destroying him. He won't eat or sleep. He's always reading or freaking out."

"McGonagall is here as well," James suddenly said.

"Shit. Where?" Lily asked.

James pointed to the front of the room and they dove under the table, knowing they weren't meant to be in the muggle world.

"She's going t-"

Lily covered James' mouth as she saw McGonagall approach.

"Evans, Potter, come out from under there."

"I'm not gay."

McGonagall sighed and Lily gave a disapproving look as she got out from under the table.

"Hello, professor..."

"So this is why you left Hogwarts? You know what they did."

Lily and James exchanged sad looks.

***

Lily gulped as she approached Remus' door.

She just let herself in as usual.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Remus asked, immediately knowing even though he didn't look up and she looked the exact same as usual.

"Stop doing that!"

Remus just smiled and kept reading.

"What're you reading?"

"A fantasy book. It has magic and wolves and strange creatures in it. I'm quite attached to the blonde werewolf."

"Course you are," Lily muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"I-" She sighed and sat next to Remus on his bed. "I leave school in two months."

"What? No! You can't!" Remus said as he put his book down.

"I have to... You know how I told you that we've known each other for a while?"

"Yeah, but my amnesia won't let me remember."

"Well... someone from back then wants me to go back to London..."

Remus quickly hugged her.

"Don't leave me..."

"We'll talk every day... I-I'll visit over the summer and Christmas, and we can write to you... You know, because we're not allowed phones there..." Lily said as she tried to not cry.

"It won't be the same."

"I-I know... But let's make the next sixty days the best of our lives, yeah? Then we can mainly relax and read when I visit."

They just sat there in silence as they hugged each other.

\-----

"Sirius, cancel the party."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me for once, please. For fuck sake."

"Nice sailor talk," Sirius mocked as he wrote a note and stuck it to the door.

"We need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" 

"We're not d-"

"You are, aren't you? Is it for the Lily girl? I knew you didn't love me!"

"Yes, I'm breaking up with you. You just don't satisfy me enough anymore."

"I'll get better, I swear!"

"Not good enough. Goodbye."

They both looked at each other then giggled.

"But in all seriousness, I need to talk to you."

"Fine, you suck, James."

"That as much as you and Remus," James said quietly so Sirius didn't hear.

"Just help me clean this then you can tell me."

James sighed and picked up any decorations or cups he found.

"Ew! Someone blew chunks!" Sirius yelled from the bathroom.

"Flush it!"

"It's right next to the toilet!"

"What kind of idiot... Dibs not it!"

"You knob!"

James celebrated a little.

"You clean in there though!"

James looked around and smiled, there wasn't much left.

"Deal!"

It wasn't long before they were sat down on the sofa.

"What's up?"

"I'm leaving for... Doncaster in two months."

Sirius froze. He was about to take a sip of his drink, then he processed it.

Stage one.

He just laughed slightly before taking a sip.

"No, you're not. You're just joking."

"I am, Sirius."

"No, I am."

"Sirius, listen to me, mate. I'm going in two months. Do you actually just want to be pretending the entire time?"

Sirius looked at the floor in thought for a moment. His jaw suddenly clenched and he stood up angrily.

Stage two.

"Why the fuck are you moving? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You twat! Your meant to be my best mate! I can't live without you!"

"You only re-met me six months ago."

"Exactly and I can't remember anything before that shit because I got so hammered I somehow lost all of my memory! But I remember that we're friends because you're you and I don't want to lose you!"

He was getting filled with more rage with each word he yelled then he started to trash his living room while James just sat there, not being shocked by this so he was just texting anyone that was willing to talk to him for five minutes as things flew around him from Sirius throwing them. Sirius had reacted like this when his favourite clothes shop closed. Sirius stormed off into his room and went to let his anger out in there.

After half an hour, he came back with stage three. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped through his money.

"Okay... I'll give you fifty quid, get you a few drinks at the bar - I have a fake ID - I'll even get you dinner at that restaurant you like... and I won't throw anymore parties if you stay."

"Sirius-"

"You drive a hard bargain. Just take my wallet."

"Sirius, I'm going."

Sirius' bottom lip quivered and he fell into his best friends arms, crying.

Stage four.

"Don't leave me!" he sobbed.

"There, there," James said as he rubbed Sirius' back. "We can write to each other and I'll visit."

Sirius just kept crying for a while then he rubbed his eyes and wiped his remaining tears, sniffling slightly.

Stage five.

"Okay... so you're leaving me... There's nothing I can do other than spend the next couple of months with you."

"Yeah, exactly. There we go."

***

James and Lily left the others rooms at the same time.

"Oh... Hi," Lily said awkwardly.

"How is he?"

"He cried a little then we talked... I managed to use that spell McGonagall told us about without him noticing my wand and he's spark out now. How's Sirius?"

"He had a strange way of dealing with it... You remember when the only Hot Topic for miles closed?"

"Yeah?"

"Almost as bad as that."

"Oh, Merlin..."

"Yeah... He's reading no- I should check on him. He's reading by choice."

"Don't disturb it. We haven't seen that in years."

"Good point."

"Bye, then," Lily said as she walked away.

"Wait, Evans!" James yelled as he followed her.

She turned to him, giving a questioning look.

"I know this is a long shot but you said last year that you won't go out with me because I was immature, obnoxious, a bully, etc... But, look, I've changed... So would you consider going on a date with me at some point? If not, that's cool, just hang out with me... If you want, you're your own person and-"

Lily laughed a little bit.

"I'll be quiet now..."

"I'd love to, Potter. Text me later."

"Yeah, cool," James said as his voice cracked, face red.

She smiled and left then James started to dance around a bit.

"SEVEN YEARS PAID OFF!"


	3. Chapter 2

60 days

"Potter," McGonagall greeted as she walked past James and Sirius in the hall.

"Professor," James said grudgingly.

"Do we know her?" Sirius asked, not entirely with it as he tried to place where he knew her from.

"She's... my English tutor. She teaches another English class and tutors."

"Hm... okay..."

They kept walking and James sighed in relief.

"Hey, Prongs."

"Yeah?"

"Did we used to know Remus and another boy?"

James sucked in a breath, shocked.

"Uh... I don't know. Why?"

"Oh, must have been a dream. I could've sworn I saw all four of us walking down a hill in weird clothes, but who knows."

"Ah..."

\-----

"Remus, are you going to get out of bed?"

"No," Remus pouted.

"Why?"

"I went for a walk yesterday and fell into the mud. My favourite hoodie got muddy."

"Oh, boo hoo. Just put another one on."

"Then I knocked my flowerpot over and the dirt covered my drawer..."

"Idiot. Can you go just today without a hoodie?"

"I-I can try..."

"Good."

Lily flopped onto Remus' bed as he got up to change in the bathroom. Lily soon got a text so she checked it. It was from James. She smiled to herself and checked it.

'I THINK SIRIUS IS REMEMBERING SOME THINGS! :D'

Lily smiled even more and replied.

'What makes you think that?'

'He asked about Remus and Peter'

'Holy shit! This is good! We won't have to go without them!'

'What about Remus?'

"WHAT THE FUCK? MY HOODIE IS RIPPED!"

'His jumper is muddy and ripped but he hasn't said anything else to me today'

'Last night was a full moon...'

'Do you think his mind just made him think he went on a walk??'

'Maybe! This is good! They're both starting to remember some things!'

Lily smiled more and turned off her phone as Remus came out of the bathroom.

"Come on, bestie," Lily said as she got up and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of his room.

"You're so mean to me!" he yelled as they got outside.

"I'm not. It would do you good being outside."

"It burns! Why is it so bright?"

"That's called the sun, Remus."

"It hurts, Lily!"

"You're such a baby."

Remus suddenly became aware of everyone staring at his scars.

"Let's just go," he muttered and they went to a park and Remus pulled a book out.

"You haven't got a bag with you!"

"Bookworms find a way."

"I'm a bookworm as well!"

"But you're not a pro, young Evans."

Lily just grumbled and went on her phone, texting James.

'When do you want to go on the date?'

'Next Saturday. Bring Moony'

'Okay'  
'Wait. What? I thought it's a date'

'It is. I'm bringing Padfoot. They can go off and do something else'

'Oh, you're kind of smart. Maybe if they spend actual time together, they'll remember something'

'Exactly, Evans'

'Where are we going?'

'That's a secret. I'll pick you up at seven, shall I?'

'Um... sure? But I need to know so I know if I need to wear something specific'

'Just warm clothes'

'Oh, okay'

'Shit. I need to go'

'What did Sirius do?'

'Nothing...'

'Uh huh'

\-----

Sirius did something.

James made the rooky mistake of not tying Sirius to himself while he looked at his phone for a few seconds. He was smiling at what Lily had said then heard some people talking in hushed voices.

"Prongs!"

James looked around for a bit until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see an elderly woman pointing up. He turned slowly, knowing he probably didn't want to know.

He was right.

Sirius was clinging onto the neck of a plastic dinosaur that was very high up.

"Help?" Sirius said meekly.

James sighed and walked through the crowd.

"Excuse me. Sorry. That's my best friend. Sorry. Excuse me."

He got to the red rope and sighed, stepping over it.

"Just one outing without incident... that's all I asked. The only reason we are here is so he wouldn't do something stupid," he muttered to himself as he climbed onto the back.

"Hey, James."

"You need to behave!"

"How about no."

"You don't have the upper hand here!"

"I do."

"How?"

"If you don't help me, I'll die and you'll be sad."

James sighed again, knowing he was right.

"Get down!" a security guard yelled.

"Kind of trying to save my friend here!"

Sirius slipped slightly and James shimmied up the neck.

"How did you climb this so quick?" James questioned as he was already out of breath and was only half way up.

"Your best friend is close to death!" Sirius reminded him as James rested and Sirius slipped more.

"Oh, yeah."

James got to where Sirius was and thought for a second before grabbing his hand and pulling him up with all of his strength. Sirius managed to climb back up and straddle the neck, giving James a cheeky grin. James shook his head and slid down the neck like it was a slide, followed by Sirius. Sirius accidentally knocked James off and soon followed him. Luckily crash mats were put down and they were both safe, landing on top of each other.

***

Sirius and James went back went back to their college campus as they were laughing about what happened.

"I couldn't even take the picture without laughing!" Sirius said, leaning onto James for support.

"We actually got banned!" James said, leaning on Sirius.

They were going to fall over if they kept going like that. Then James saw Lily so he composed himself while Sirius cackled.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"We went to a museum-"

"And Sirius climbed something?" Lily interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes!" Sirius said as he laughed like a hyena.

James couldn't help it and laughed with him. Remus wasn't even a part of the conversation, he was just looking out of the window and scratched his scars. James noticed and stopped laughing, walking over to him. He moved his hand from his face.

"Don't pick at them, they'll bleed."

"Why do you care?" Remus questioned and that was the first time James saw him up close in a while. 

His eyes were dull and lifeless. Not like they used to be. Then he was hit with a sudden thought and looked into Sirius' eyes. They were the same as Remus'.

"I care because you're Lily's friend, right? We're going to have to get on now."

"What? Why?"

James smiled.

"No reason. Just don't pick at them."

***

Remus went to Lily's room with her to watch a movie. James dragged Sirius into his room so he wouldn't throw another party.


	4. Chapter 3

53 days

The week was agonisingly long but it was soon the weekend again.

"James, calm down."

James was trying to flatten his hair and shook violently.

"No! I've liked Lily for years and we're finally going on a date!"

Sirius sighed and stopped James from pacing.

"Alright, alright. Just stay still," he said as he straightened James' jacket. "You're going to do great. You're charming and hilarious. Any girl that doesn't like you is a moron."

James smiled gratefully as Sirius threw James' coat at him and slipped on his own as James put on his. They walked out and draped their scarves over their shoulders loosely.

\-----

Lily then realised she didn't tell Remus that he'd be going with her on a date so she called James just outside of her room.

"Change of plans, meet me outside the school."

"Why?"

"I didn't tell Remus that he's coming with us."

"Go to my car. My license plate is MAG1C 43VR."

"That is so discrete, James," Lily said sarcastically as she shook her head.

"I know, right? Just go to my car. See you in a bit."

Lily agreed and hung up, going back in without Remus noticing she was gone. He was just sat there reading, though he strained his eyes because he wasn't wearing his contacts and forgot his glasses.

"The fuck does that say? You're all blurs to me!"

Lily laughed and took his spare contacts out of her drawer, giving them to him.

"Thank you! I'm glad I left them in here now."

He put them on then looked at Lily suspiciously.

"Why are you changed? Why have you got make up on? Why have you got your coat on?"

"I'm taking you on an adventure."

"What?"

"Come on, just a short walk."

Remus glared at her, swung the door open and stepped past the doorway.

"Wow. What a wonderful walk. I quite enjoyed that."

He turned around to go back in but Lily forced him to stay out of her room.

"Why do this to me? I like my book. I like reading. I like the indoors."

"Too bad," Lily said as she grabbed his hoodie and coat for him.

She handed him the hoodie and he put it on while she was locking her door. Remus stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Don't get comfy. You're putting your coat on."

Remus sighed and took the coat, putting it on. Lily smiled and walked out with Remus trailing behind her. Lily searched for the car discretely and soon found it. They stood there for a moment until Remus finally said something.

"Why are we here? Was that the whole walk? That's great! I can go read now!"

Lily opened the car door to the back.

"You can't drive. And you said a walk. Nothing else."

"I lied," Lily said with a smile as James snuck up behind him and threw him into the car, closing the door behind him.

Sirius then held him still so he couldn't try to leave while James and Lily got into the front, locking the car and starting the engine. Sirius forgot to let go until James demanded that they put their belts on. He let go and they both put their belts on.

"Where are we going, Prongs?" Sirius asked as they pulled out of the car park.

"None of your business," James muttered as he looked at the signs they passed.

Remus decided he wanted to leave and kept trying to open the door.

"Open!"

"Not gonna work," James said in a sing song voice and Lily giggled.

"Lily, I thought you were my friend!"

***

They finally pulled up at an ice skating rink.

"I can't skate. I'll just sit in here."

"That's animal abuse, Remus. We can't do that."

"Leave the window open a bit then. Wait. What the fuck did you just say?"

Remus didn't get an answer and instead was dragged inside, which wasn't much warmer than it was outside.

"Let go, I'm not skating," Remus said as Lily forced him out of his shoes and into a pair of skates.

Lily rolled her eyes and the four of them stepped onto the ice. They left Remus and Sirius half way across because Sirius was 'struggling' and Remus said he couldn't skate. Which was a massive lie on both of their parts. They just stayed there for ten minutes while James and Lily laughed, skating around as they held hands and messed around.

Remus started to shake as the cold got to him and his hood wasn't doing anything for him anymore. He took it down, not seeing any point in it being there because everyone other than Sirius were either on dates or with friends. Sirius took off his red scarf and wrapped it around Remus lazily so it covered his nose and mouth. He couldn't see it, but Remus was smiling.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's move so we don't get cold."

"Yeah, okay."

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand as he thought he couldn't skate. Remus readjusted the scarf and started to skate really fast, weaving in between people expertly as he dragged Sirius with him. Sirius looked at him in shock then smiled, trying to catch up.

"Thought you couldn't skate."

"I lied. I want to kick Evans' ass."

"Same with Potter."

They looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. They kept holding hands but as far from each other as possible. They found the couple and used their arms to trip them.

"Scatter!" Sirius yelled and they let go of each other, starting to skate away.

Lily caught up with Remus after a while and Remus laughed uncomically. He skated more and turned so he was backwards, just to rub it in. He saw the annoyed look Lily was giving him and went back to normal so he could leave the rink.

Sirius seemed to have the same idea as they were both pulling off their skates and running into the bathroom with their shoes in hand. There was only one free stall so they both went in, awkwardly putting their shoes on.

Then they heard footsteps and Remus jumped onto the toiletseat as Sirius faced the door with his trousers around his ankles.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Remus, pooper?"

"No and don't call me that. Maybe he went back to the car."

"I have the keys."

"I don't know then."

"Wait... you're shagging, aren't you? Way to go!"

Sirius and Remus started to mouth stuff to each other, silently arguing.

"Is it even Remus?"

"No, of course not."

~We're fucked~

~They're going to kill us with no mercy!~

~Should we just pretend?~

"Let's see how cute they are then."

James started to hit the door, seeing if he was okay. He managed to pick the lock and Remus jumped onto Sirius, wrapping his legs around his waist as Sirius made it look like he was kissing him. James looked at them in complete shock.

"You're kind of killing the mood here," Sirius said, back still turned.

"Yeah... I'm going to find Lily now... er... we'll be going back to the car in half an hour..."

James awkwardly left and Remus got off of Sirius, laughing, and Sirius pulled his trousers up.

"That was the most intense thirty seconds of my life," Remus admitted.

Sirius joined in on the laughing and agreed as they went outside, coming up with ideas for what they're going to say to Lily.


	5. Chapter 4

42 days

After that day, they started to hang out as a group more often. James and Sirius were at a café, waiting for the other two. Lily entered Remus' room to find him lying on the floor.

"What's going on?"

Remus just groaned as a reply. Lily went over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything hurts."

Lily put a hand to his forehead.

"You're really hot. Come on, go to bed."

"The floor is cold," he grumbled as he tried to sit up just for a shot of pain to shoot through his head.

He groaned and held his legs as he felt dizzy and sick.

"Maybe eating will help."

"No."

Lily didn't know what else to do so she called a doctor and the others. Sirius and James arrived five minutes before the doctor, not realising Sirius' room was right next to them.

"What should we do?" James asked, worried.

"Nothing," Remus groaned out and started to cough violently.

Sirius picked him up and laid him down on the bed. Remus just closed his eyes tightly and tried to avoid the light coming in through the curtains. Lily saw and closed the curtains. James got a wet flannel and placed it on Remus' head. The doctor kicked the other three out as he tried to see what was wrong with Remus. The doctor came out after a while.

"Make sure he wears his glasses instead of contacts. He needs plenty of rest. I think he's just got a lot on his mind. It can affect people physically sometimes. Try to get him to talk about it but don't harass him."

The doctor left and they all went back in. Lily and James sat on chairs as Sirius next to Remus on his bed.

"Where's your glasses, mate?"

"Up your ass."

James couldn't help but laugh, remembering that Remus got sassy when he didn't feel well. Then he remembered that he only got ill near full moons. He quickly pulled out his phone and looked at when the next full moon would be.

That night.

He cursed and showed Lily.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing. Just a message from the school."

"Oh. What did they say?"

"It was a reminder that we... need to pack."

"Assholes. Tell them to fuck off."

"And get a detention as soon as we get back? No, thanks," James said, shaking his head.

"Wimp."

"Oh, shut up," Remus groaned out as he placed his hands over his face.

"James, I think we should go get some food for Rem."

"No. Don't bo-" Remus started.

"Good idea. Let's go, Lils."

The couple left, hand in hand. Remus moved the flannel off of his forehead and placed it on his bedside drawers. Sirius played with a strand of Remus' hair as he looked at his paled face.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, Paddy."

"P-Paddy?"

They both looked at each other as they tried to think of where they had heard that nickname before.

"Yeah... right. As I was saying, nothing. I'm not thinking of anything."

"Don't lie to me."

Remus slowly opened his caramel eyes to look Sirius' in his almost black ones.

"I know you," he said quietly.

Sirius stopped playing with his hair and placed his hand over his hand instead.

"What do you mean, Moony?"

Pain shot through both of their heads and they groaned loudly.

^

"Oi, Moon! Over here!" James called as he turned into a deer like animal.

"No, Rem, over here! Hey! I thought you loved me!" Sirius called to a wolf so it would leave the deer alone and it pounced at him.

Sirius then turned into a bear like dog and wrestled with the wolf, the deer helping restrain it as a mouse just watched.

^

They didn't say anything to the other for a moment.

"What do you mean you know me?"

"I know you from somewhere... I don't know where... Please tell me you know."

"I don't. Sorry, Remy."

Remus placed a hand on Sirius' cheek and studied his face as he smiled.

"Okay, Siri."

Sirius blushed a deep red then cleared his throat, placing Remus' hand on the bed again.

"You should sleep," Sirius said in a small voice.

"Okay," Remus said as he rolled over and grabbed a book.

"What're you doing?"

"I read to sleep."

"I think the fuck not," Sirius said firmly as he snatched the book from Remus' shaking hands.

Sirius placed the blanket over Remus then laid down next to him.

"Sleep. I'm not leaving until you do."

"Then I'll just not sleep."

Sirius gave him a questioning look.

"You're nice company."

"Fine. Go to sleep and I'll stay."

"Alright. Can I read then?"

"No. I'll read to you or it'll keep you up."

"It won't."

"It will."

"How do you know? I doubt you read much from what I've gathered over the last few months."

"I know someone that will stay up all night reading. I can't remember who it is though. I fucked up my memory."

"How?"

"I got so drunk that I can't remember anything until six months ago."

"What are the chances?"

"What?"

"I got amnesia six months ago."

"Guess we're both idiots."

"I doubt that. You definitely are. I'm not... too much."

"Do you want me to read to you or what?"

"That would be nice..."

"Then shut up and quit being cheeky with me!"

Remus smiled to himself and Sirius started to read Othello.

"You're reading pretty fluently."

"It's what we're studying in English. Now shush."

Sirius kept reading until he heard Remus softly snoring. He went to look at Remus but found a head of shaggy blonde hair laying on his chest.

"Fuck sake, Rem."

Sirius found himself falling asleep not long after though.

\-----

James and Lily were outside Remus' door with a few shopping bags.

"Oh, Sirius' room is there."

Lily started to laugh.

"What?"

"Sirius used to throw parties, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Remus is always complaining about how loud his neighbours because they're so loud. He didn't know who it was. Still doesn't."

James smiled then lead her into Sirius' room.

"Go to sleep."

"Can I read?"

"No."

James and Lily could hear their conversation through the walls.

"I missed that..."

"Yeah, they sound like an old married couple again..."

They laughed sadly and watched a movie on Netflix. James decided to text Sirius part way through it.

Hey, Padfoot, you and Remus alright?

He didn't answer so he got worried and went to Remus' room, Lily following. They found Sirius with a book in his hand, that was dangling off of the bed, and his arm wrapped around Remus as he was snuggled into him.

"I can't believe the Ministry..." Lily said as she looked at them.

"They saved us. They saved everyone," James said, anger evident in his tone.

"I know... But legally they should be in Azkaban... You know, for killing someone."

"But they did it to save us!"

Remus stirred and buried himself further into Sirius.

"We know that, they don't. You heard Dumbledore. Don't tell them, let them remember if they can. If they remember then we can tell the Ministry."

"It's bullshit! I miss our world!"

"So do I... We have to go back with or without them soon anyway... McGonagall's orders..."

They sat on the floor next to each other.

"Lil, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I didn't mature just so I could date you."

"I know. You did it so you can look after the others and be headboy. That's why I said yes. You're incredible."

They hugged, not saying another word.


	6. Chapter 5

Lily and James slowly pried Remus off of Sirius. James apparated himself and Remus to the Shrieking Shack, waiting for him to wake up and transform. He placed him in the bed and sat on the sofa, ready.

***

Remus woke up in an unfamiliar place, tears streaming down his face as he was in more pain than he thought imaginable. He let himself sob quietly and closed his eyes as he could barely see anything anyway. He heard a whipping sound not long after someone grabbed his arm. He opened his eyes to see three unfamiliar figures in front of him.

^

"Please leave me alone," he cried out, suddenly going to sleep.

"Mummy! Daddy! Let me out! Please!" a little boy yelled from inside a small room, trying to open the door. "Please! I'm scared!"

"We'll let you out after," a man replied.

The boy sobbed as he hit the door.

"But it hurts!"

The adults on the other side didn't answer as the moon revealed itself. He screamed in agony as he turned into a vicious wolf that scratched at everything as it tried to leave the room.

^

Remus was choking on his own tears as he woke up in Sirius' arms. It was only them in the room. Sirius woke up with a start and hugged Remus tightly almost immediately.

"What's wrong?"

Remus couldn't even reply as he kept crying into Sirius' shoulder, still in incredible pain.

"It's okay," Sirius said quietly, assuming it was a bad dream.

***

Day 40

Sirius and Lily were let out of class early so they went to see Remus.

"Oh, fuck off!" they heard Remus shout.

They entered quickly to see Remus at his desk, flipping off his laptop - which had just died - as he was clearly taking notes.

"Remus?"

"Shit."

He slammed the laptop lid down and dove onto his bed.

"We saw you, idiot," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Fuck sake," he grumbled in reply.

"You're meant to be resting, you little shit," Sirius said.

"Oi, you're wearing your contacts," Lily said angrily.

"So?"

"You heard the doctor," Sirius said as they both approached him.

"Sirius, you may do the honours."

"What?"

Sirius straddled Remus' waist and pinned his arms down with his knees as Lily kept his eyes open. Sirius took the contacts out of the struggling boy's eyes and placed his glasses on his face.

"You look pretty, don't worry, Remmo."

"That's a new one," Remus said as he attempted to roll his watering eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"No. You just stabbed my eyes with your fingers."

Sirius grinned cheekily and got off of him. Remus sat up and Sirius caught sight of something on Remus' window ledge. He picked it up and examined it.

"Why do you have a pebble in your room?"

"It was with my stuff," Remus shrugged.

Sirius turned around, still holding it. Remus' eyes widened and Sirius gulped.

"You look cute."

"You gave me it. We knew each other. Li, why didn't you tell me I knew Sirius?"

"I didn't think you'd want to be friends..."

"You didn't tell me I had another friend... Do you have any idea what it's been like for me? Thinking I've only got you but you've got so many people that love you! What's next? I was friends with James as well?"

"Before me, actually..."

Remus laughed uncomically.

"Thank you, Lily. Really. Thanks."

He picked up a random jacket and left his own room. Sirius ran out to catch up with Remus as he pulled his jacket on. His head was throbbing and he could hear his blood rushing in his head. He felt lightheaded but didn't let that stop him ad he got outside. He finally decided to stop and Sirius caught up quickly, as he had long legs.

"Remus John Lupin, may I give you a pebble as a token of our newborn friendship?" Sirius asked as he held Remus' hand in his own so his palm faced the sky.

"Of course, Sirius Orion Black."

What didn't occur to them as Sirius placed the pebble was they hadn't told each other their middle names. Remus looked at the pebble and smiled up at Sirius then his body gave up and collapsed, Sirius catching him.

"R, you okay?" Sirius asked as Remus lost conciousness.

\-----

"That sucked," James laughed out as he talked to one of his classmates.

"Telling me. He was just teaching stuff we learnt in year four. What are you going to do now?"

"Probably talk to Evans, Sirius and Remus."

"You call your girlfriend by her last name?"

"Yeah, it annoys her sometimes."

They were outside when they realised people stopped walking. James and his friend made their way to the front of the crowd to see Sirius on his knees as he held Remus, who had his hood up but James knew it was him.

"What happened? Did you kill him?" James asked as he joined the two on the ground.

"Obviously not."

Remus had a look of pain and fear on his face as he kept sleeping.

"I'm a monster," he muttered.

James knew what Remus was seeing and looked at him with sympathy.

"What happened?"

"Lily pissed him off so he came out here. I gave him the pebble and he kind of just..."

"Right. Help me, will you?"

They carried Remus to his room, where Lily was crying to herself quietly.

"L?" James said in confusion and concern.

She wiped her eyes and helped lay Remus on the bed. Sirius sat at the shorter boys feet and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

"You're such a pain in the ass," he stated as he reached out for Remus' hand and placed it on top.

"Got that right. Dramatic," James said as he shook his head at his friend.

Lily didn't utter a word.


End file.
